the long-term goal of this project is to develop a commercially available product which, by transducing force sensed from oral structures and/or other body parts, can provide diagnostic and therapeutic information for conditions arising from motor impairment, particularly speech disorders. The aims of the Phase I project are (1) to develop interactive software to interface with the Iowa Oral Performance Instrument (IOPI+) for the purpose of examining relationships between control of articulation force and speech intelligibility in several clinical populations, (2) to test the feasibility of modifying behavior with an interactive, biofeedback training program for selected communication-disordered populations, and (3) to develop a multi-sensor tongue bulb. Dysarthric children and adults will be studied. Phase II of the project will extend the expected use of the IOPI+ software to other communication-disordered populations, persons with swallowing disorders, and persons who are physically challenged by poor motor control f the arms and hands to evaluate the validity of the interactive software/IPOI+ system for use with these populations.